


Baby, Come Home

by caswinchesterbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, Sam and Jess only mentioned, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswinchesterbaby/pseuds/caswinchesterbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really needed to get his left headlight replaced. He also really needed to fix his relationship with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Jet Pack Blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtgiP95ikIE) by Fall Out Boy.

Dean really needed to get his left headlight replaced. Only being able to see half the road in the darkness just wouldn’t cut it – not with Baby. All he needed was for a new driver to not see him and get both vehicles into a collision.

But that wasn’t what Dean was thinking about as he sped down a deserted back road. Instead of worrying about the Impala’s impairment, he was lost in his own mind. Castiel’s words from earlier echoed in his ears, searing open barely healed wounds and carving new scars.

“ _You don’t care!_ ” and “ _You never loved me!_ ” were the loudest echoes, each destructive on their own. Castiel couldn’t have meant it, he knew Dean loved him. But each word carved deeper and deeper into Dean’s heart until it felt like he’d been pierced and he couldn’t breathe.

It was really all Dean’s fault.

He never should have left Cas, even if it was only for a few days. They’d fought; they were explosive, two dying stars right next to each other. The whole thing was stupid. Dean didn’t want to go to Castiel’s parents’ house for Christmas because Castiel’s parents almost killed him when he was a teenager. Cas still had scars on his body from the way they treated him after they found out he was gay. Somehow, Castiel found a way to forgive his parents, but Dean never would. He was the one to kiss and cherish all of Castiel’s scars. He was the one to help Cas calm down after a nightmare. He was the one that got Cas to talk about his parents outside of his late night ramblings.

So no, Dean was never going to forgive Castiel’s parents and he was going to do all in his power to not let them back into Castiel’s life.

Castiel wouldn’t listen to Dean’s reasoning. He thought that his parents had a right to see him and he believed that things would be different. Dean couldn’t stop or dissuade him, so he left. He didn’t leave for forever, but Cas still took it that way.

The door was locked when Dean went back to their house and his key didn’t fit. After spending years with his paranoid dad, Dean learned how to pick a lock pretty quickly. Cas knew that. Dean could have gotten into their house, but he chose not to. If Cas was kicking him out, then he would respect that, at least for a little while.

Dean’s cell phone rang and pulled him out of his thoughts. He flipped it open without taking his eyes off the road.

“Winchester.”

“Dean.”

Castiel’s voice only shocked Dean for a moment before his earlier grief came back and buried itself deep in the core of his chest.

“Dean, come home,” Cas said, his voice strained. It sounded as if he’d been crying.

Dean shut his eyes for only a second before looking back onto the road in front of him. Subconsciously, he applied more pressure onto the gas pedal.

“Cas, I can’t.”

A sound similar to that of an animal in pain flowed through the line.

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t want me to,” Dean whispered. He could barely feel the words pass his lips.

There was silence for a moment before Cas spoke. “I still love you.”

Dean sighed. “I love you, too.”

“Then come home.”

“Do you still want to see your parents?”

“Yes,” Cas said. “I haven’t changed my mind.”

The weight in Dean’s chest grew.

“Then neither have I,” Dean said. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the road, to stay focused on his driving when all he wanted was to stop the car and bury his face in his hands. “I’m not going to watch you get hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt!” Cas yelled, momentarily causing Dean to swerve slightly to the left. “They can’t hurt me anymore, Dean. Things are different.”

Castiel started crying, Dean could hear it through the phone, the deep shuddering breaths and choked sobs. He always hated it when Castiel cried.

“Besides,” Castiel whispered. “I thought you would protect me.”

Dean pushed all of his emotions down, deep down. The tension in his throat was overwhelming. “I am protecting you, Cas.”

A full minute passed before either of them said anything. The only sounds through the line were of Castiel holding back tears and Dean trying to regulate his breathing. A piece of his heart died whenever Cas cried.

“Baby, come home,” Cas whispered, breaking the silence.

The raw emotion in Castiel’s voice was what did it. He sounded so broken and alone. There really was no other choice; Dean had to go back. He couldn’t drive to Sam and Jess’s house like he was planning. He needed to go home. He needed to go to Cas.

Dean didn’t realize that his eyes slipped shut. He didn’t realize that he’d started to swerve. He didn’t see the truck coming down the other lane. He didn’t know that the truck couldn’t see how close he was because of his broken headlight.

Dean didn’t know any of this until metal and glass were crunching and the Impala was flipping over again and again and again and again and again.

Dean didn’t feel any of the pain until he was on the side of the road, upside down with glass shards stabbing into his skin.

Dean didn’t hear Castiel’s screaming coming through the phone until he saw the flashing red and white lights. He couldn’t make out the words, but he thought he could hear Cas screaming his name.

Dean felt nothing as EMTs pulled him out of the wreck that was the Impala. He didn’t notice the truck driver pacing in front of his mostly intact vehicle and yelling at the police officer interviewing him. He didn’t notice the fear in the EMTs’ eyes. He didn’t notice how it had started to rain.

What Dean did see was Castiel standing in the road watching him. Castiel’s eyes were so sad, the blue of his irises as calm as a hurricane. Wearing his long black trench coat, Castiel stood out against the harsh whites, reds, and blues of the emergency vehicles everywhere.

Castiel was saying something, but Dean couldn’t understand. He tried to fight against the EMTs as they placed him on a stretcher, but he wasn’t strong enough. Everything hurt.

Dean could hear Castiel speaking to him, he could see the tears streaming down Castiel’s cheeks, and he could feel Castiel’s presence only a short ways down the road from him.

Dean strained to understand what Cas was saying, but the EMTs were speaking over him. Dean tried to tell them that he needed to hear his husband, that Cas was speaking to him, but he couldn’t form words. The only sounds that were coming out were pitiful screams and groans.

“Give him something!” one of the EMTs shouted. Another one came up to Dean with a needle of something Dean knew would knock him out. He started thrashing wildly. They didn’t understand, Dean needed to know what Cas was saying to him.

The needle pierced through the skin of Dean’s arm. Almost immediately, darkness started to seep into the corners of Dean’s vision.

Cas was still so far away and he was still crying and yelling. He was soaked from the downpour and all Dean wanted was to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay.

Right before Dean completely lost himself to the darkness, he heard Castiel clearly.

“ _Baby, come home._ ”

Oh. Castiel was singing.

 

___

 

The first thing Dean became aware of was that someone was watching Dr. Sexy MD. Dr. Piccolo was professing her love for Dr. Sexy, who was already in love with Nurse Watson. Dean could only hear the voices from the TV, nothing else.

The second thing Dean became aware of was how much pain he was in. His entire body felt like it was beaten by a baseball bat. That was never a good sign.

The third thing Dean became aware of was that there was an IV in his arm. That meant that he was in the hospital. Again, not a good sign.

Dean tried to remember why he was in the hospital, but he couldn’t. He remembered driving to Sammy’s house, and then nothing. Nothing at all.

It hurt, but Dean cracked his eyes open. The bright light stung against his dry eyes, so he closed them again. He repeated this a few times until he could see without being blinded.

The room was mostly white; white walls, white floor, white sheets. Dean’s vision wandered to the TV directly across from his bed. He was right, Dr. Sexy MD was on. He moved on to his own body, noticing bandages and dark purple and yellow bruises. His left arm was in a cast. That was going to suck.

He lifted his right arm to touch the cast, but he only made it halfway there before a sharp pain shot through his right arm and he hissed in pain.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered under his breath.

Someone gasped and Dean’s head shot up, which also hurt.

Stormy blue eyes locked onto Dean’s and a weight lifted. In the time it took Dean to blink, Castiel was on him, hugging him and kissing his face.

“Dean,” Cas chanted into his kisses. “DeanDeanDeanDean.”

“Cas,” Dean coughed. His voice was raspy and raw. He loved the attention, but Cas was putting too much pressure onto Dean’s sore body. “Cas, get off.”

Castiel flew off of Dean, tears already welling in his eyes. “Dean…”

“Wait, shit, no.”

Dean really had a way with words.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

And then Dean remembered everything. He remembered the phone call and Castiel telling him to come back home. He remembered the accident and the hallucination of Castiel watching him.

“Cas, I love you,” Dean whispered. He could hear his heart rate beeping rapidly on the machine next to the bed. A nurse or doctor was going to run into the room at any second and kick Castiel out. “I’m coming home. I’m not leaving you.”

“But you told me to get off of you,” Castiel whispered.

“Yeah, because I’m in pain, you assbutt.” Dean used Castiel’s own word against him, bringing a small smile to Castiel’s face.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

At that moment, nurses rushed into the room and separated them, pushing Cas towards the wall. He refused to go into the hallway.

Dean was given more pain killers and the doctors said he had a good chance of a full recovery. Castiel refused to show Dean any pictures of the Impala. He said that he didn’t want to cause Dean any additional medical trauma.

On the second night that Dean was in the hospital, he gathered the courage to ask about Castiel’s parents. Cas had been sleeping in Dean’s hospital bed with him ever since the first night. The nurses had said that Dean would probably roll around in the night and bump into Castiel, which would hurt him, but Dean insisted on Cas staying with him.

“Are you still planning on visiting your parents on Christmas?” Dean asked. Cas froze where he was lying next to Dean and then moved slightly closer.

“I’m not.”

Dean chewed his bottom lip before quickly remembering that it was split and he would make it bleed if he did that.

“What changed your mind?”

Cas traced shapes onto Dean’s chest, avoiding the bandages and bruises. “You did.”

“How?”

“You almost died, Dean.”

Dean blinked at him. He knew that he got really messed up in the crash, but he didn’t know it was that bad.

“All I needed was to almost die and you’d stay away from those abusive assholes that call themselves your parents?”

Cas moved his finger to trace lines and circles around and over Dean’s neck. “Not exactly,” Cas said, fading off for a few moments. “I just had a lot to think about.”

After six days in the hospital, Dean was released into Castiel’s care. It was raining that day and Cas was wearing his black trench coat. Dean never told him about the hallucinations that he had after the accident. He didn’t have plans to either.

They drove home in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. When they pulled up to their house, Castiel helped Dean get out of the car and walk up the driveway. They held hands, Dean’s right thumb rubbing against Castiel’s wedding ring.

When Cas unlocked the front door and went to step into the house, Dean didn’t move with him. Cas looked back, his expression guarded.

“You okay?”

Dean tore his eyes away from where he’d been studying the exterior of their house. Not just their house, but their home.

His gaze flicked over to the love of his life holding his hand. Cas was his real home.

“Baby, come home.”

Dean stepped through the doorway. “Yeah, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://castielskeytotheimpala.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! :)


End file.
